Eclipse, AU
by SKaylor95
Summary: after edward left, bella found out she was a charmed one. she has a vision about victoria's newborn army and comes to stop the cullens and the wolves from fighting. what happens when her memory dust doesn't work? possibly M later. probably just T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I was just fiddling around here and came up with this idea. I don't know if it's even any good but I wanted to know what you thought about it. Please just read through it and tell me what you think. Should I continue it? Maybe make it a two or three-shot? Well please give me feedback!!! You know?! Review!!!!!**

Eclipse, AU

_Prologue_

BPOV

Hi, My name is Penelope Isabella Halliwell, but most people call me Bella. Or Bells, or B or Bell. Anyway. I grew up thinking I was actually Isabella Marie Swan. My mother, Patty Halliwell, was a witch in a long line of witches. She had five children in her short life. All of which she had to give up because witched went supposed to have children with mortals or whitelighters. Her first three children, Prudence, Piper and Phoebe were all from Victor Bennet, Patty's ex husband. Patty and Victor had to give them all up for adoption, knowing that if the elders found out about their children they would send Victor away. They got divorced after Victor had had enough of the magical life and left. Patty then had a magical love affair with her whitelighter, Sam, resulting in the birth of a half-witch-half-whitelighter. Paige was given up for adoption as well for the same reason as before. On a particularly sad night when Victor showed back up in Patty's life, they reunited with a passion and created Patty's final child, a baby girl named Penelope.

The five sisters grew up in different households and in different worlds. After Patty died, Patty's mother bound the sister's powers, swearing that magic ruined her daughter's life. When Penny Halliwell, Patty's mother, died eight-teen years after Penelope was born the bind put on the five sister's powers was released and the girls discovered their powers. Prudence was in the middle of appraising a work of art at Buckland's auction house, Piper was signing a contract to own her own club, and Phoebe was writing her advice column at the Bay Mirror newspaper in San Francisco. Paige was a studying to become a teacher at Berkley and Penelope, me, was working on getting through her last year of high school and getting over losing the greatest love she had ever know.

The day I realized I was a witch was also the three month anniversary of the love of my life, Edward Cullen, leaving me. It turns out that saying, "I love you" and "we'll be together forever" actually means, "I'll stay until I get bored then I'm leaving and you can just screw yourself". My power is simple; I can copy anyone's power, if you use it in front of me, I now have it. But then my only power was the power to speed up molecules. Effectively making things blow up. On that morning I moved from sad to pissed. How dare he just leave me here after I gave him everything? He just took everything I had ever given him and he threw it on the ground and stepped on it like it was nothing. I blew up!—no pun intended—I was screaming and yelling and throwing things around and then my entire room just blew up!! I sat on the floor of my newly destroyed room and tried desperately to understand what had happened. It was then that a swirling white light appeared and four women appeared in front of me.

The first was a tall woman with black strait hair and blue eyes. She gave me a sweet look and said "Hello, Bella".

"Bella, we can help you understand what is happening. The truth is: were your sisters." The short one with red hair said.

"I'm Piper" said a girl with brown eyes and long brown hair that looked the most like me.

The girl who had stepped forward said in a gentle tone "I'm Paige"

The tall one who had spoken first said sweetly "I'm Prue"

And the one with short brown hair said "I'm Phoebe"

"Um hi," I said, "How do you know who I am?" I asked while trying to get up. The flailing of my arms ad caused the last picture on my wall to explode and fall to the ground. With I whimper I slid back down and sat on my hands as the tears began to spill over. Pure came over and cradled me against her chest as I cried out my fears. I didn't even know this stranger but I felt safe with her, with all of them. Then Paige came over to me and knelt down at my eye level.

"Do you trust me?" she asked. I had only known her for a few seconds but I quickly nodded my head. She grabbed my hand then turned to look at Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. They all took Paige's hand and then I felt strange; Like I was floating and in a cloud of light. When the floating stopped I was in an old Victorian manor. Paige turned to me and said the last words I expected to hear from anyone again. "Welcome to the family".

It was that day that I learned about my powers and told Charlie that I was moving to San Francisco and began a journey that I will never forget; my journey to become a charmed one.

_THE VISION_

I awoke from my sleep the same way I always did; choking on my screams and gasping for air. The dreams of Edward were by far the worst but coupled with the constant dreams about demons and warlocks and I'm surprised that I'm not certifiable yet. Shaking off the inevitable shudder I walked over to my walk-in closet. Yes now I have been turned to the dark side; I like clothes! I know! Crazy. But still. When you have the press at your door because your sister is famous you have to look nice sometimes. I decided to go with casual. It was kind of chilly here so I threw on some jeans and a tank top while trying to decide on a sweater to pair it with. I came across the blue sweater that Edward had once said I looked beautiful in. Deciding I should finally move on and try to forget him I pulled it from the hanger, then I got one of the worst visions of my life.

_VISION:_

_Carlisle was at a meeting with who I assumed to be Jacob and his werewolf friends and they were discussing a war coming soon. _

"_The Newborn army is fast approaching and we will need all your help to stop them." Carlisle said while instructing Jasper and Emmett to start fighting. Edward whispered something to Carlisle and then stepped back to the rest of his family. As it turns out, Victoria is the one who created this army so that she can kill Bella. Now what Victoria doesn't know is that Bella is no longer here," Carlisle continued talking but I swear I saw Edward flinch when Carlisle mentioned me. "When they attack they are going to attack hard and it is possible that there will be casualties. I just want you to know what you are getting into" he finished his speech and looked around expectantly. The wolves nodded their head and then departed into the woods. _

_VISION_

"Oh, no." I said to myself. This couldn't be happening. This just couldn't be happening! My life so totally sucks. I threw on the sweater and ran downstairs to find my sisters. Just as Prue was about to leave I slammed the door with my power and she stopped short.

"What?" she asked looking a little more then peeved.

"I have an issue. I don't need your help, I'm just going t o be gone for a few days and I'll be fine. " I said as I walked out.

"Be careful!" piper called after me. Oh she was such a mother to me sometimes. I quickly and magically changed my outfit to something more durable and headed out the front of the house. Getting into my car I grabbed the steering wheel and orbed myself, and my car, to Forks, Washington.

My resolve in all of this was that I just couldn't let my friends go down fighting a fight that was meant for me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anyone got hurt when I could have prevented it. I was going to go up to Forks, dole out some memory dust and fight an angry red-head; plain and simple. I had dealt with worse by myself and I would deal with this. The big problem now would be getting the Cullen's and the wolves to not fight.

_JACOB_

I decided to be a chicken and go to the wolves first. But being me I didn't really think it through much and I decided just knocking on my best-friend's door would be a good idea. Ugh I was so wrong.

"OH MY GOD! BELLA!" Jake yelled at me and nearly shattered my eardrums!

"Whoa, Jake I have eardrums and they are very tender." I said while I stepped forward to hug him. After that he pulled me into his little shack of a house and just stared at me like he was trying to read a book that was closed.

"Okay, what are you doing here and why do I get the feeling that it's to fight an army of newborn vampires?" he said while eying me up and down.

"Jake can you please just take me to Sam so I can explain what I'm doing here once and only once—or twice" I mumbled to myself. Apparently Jake heard me because he looked down and cocked his eyebrow at me. I shrugged and walked forward towards the beach.

Once I reached the pack, instead of dealing with the talkey-talkey I just went strait down to it.

"Okay look. You aren't going to fight the newborns tomorrow. You are just going to go back to your homes and sleep all day long. Do not go to the clearing tomorrow, in fact don't even leave the reservation. Okay? Great" I started to turn around walk back up the path but the Sam decided to contradict me.

"Whoa. Bella stop. You think that you can come up here and just tell us not to fight the bloodthirsty leeches and that we just will? Um, no. I am going to fight and I will command these guys to fight too." He said while giving me a stern look.

Having had enough I reached into my bag and with a huge sigh and threw the memory dust at them.

"Now. You are going to go back to your respective houses, go to sleep, and when you wake up in the morning you will not want to go fight the newborns. In fact, you will not even remember the newborn army is coming at all. You will not remember Carlisle coming and asking for your help and you will not remember seeing me. You will not leave the reservation at all tomorrow. Do you understand?" I asked like I was talking to toddlers.

They turned and walked back to their houses without another word. Well one down—one to go.

THE CULLENS

Okay, I'll admit, I was stalling going to the Cullen's. I really could do without going there right now but I guess it was now or never. I mean hey what's the worst that could happen? Okay bad question. I guess the worst would be that they hate me now and Edward is married to some supermodel and he just laughs at me when I get there. Well whatever I'll just be there to dole out the memory dust and be done with it.

I decided that astral projecting there would be better so that they wouldn't be able to sense me coming. I pulled into a ditch where I could park my car and be unconscious without drawing a lot of attention to myself.

I went into myself and projected myself over to the Cullen's. When I popped into the room it literally went dead silent. Every eye was on me and it was then that I noticed that a set of eyes was missing. Edward was no-where to be seen and I wondered if that was going to be a problem later. Anyway, deciding to skip the pleasantries I just blew the memory dust onto everyone and repeated the speech I gave the pack. I only tweaked the whole reservation part of it.

"Okay, I'll just be going." I said to myself because every vampire in the room was asleep. Funny that all of the sleepless vampires were asleep when the human was wide-awake. Ah got to love irony. I was vaguely aware of someone calling my name from the other side of my projection so I quickly dropped the astral and woke up in my car. Who was gently shaking me was the last person I ever thought I would see again.

EPOV

I was on a hunting trip when I smelt it; the unmistakable scent of Bella. My body unconsciously decided to carry me towards that scent before I had even chosen to do so. When I saw the car in the ditch my body went into full-fledged panic mode. I ran to the car door and jerked it open. There lied my beautiful Bell who appeared to be unconscious. Pulling her into my lap I started to try to wake her up. Calling her name wasn't working so I tried to gently shake her. That wasn't working so I started just doing whatever came to mind. She started mumbling things about sleeping vampires before a light seemed to seep back into her before she opened her eyes.

She jerked her head in my direction before proceeding to disappear in a swirl of white lights. And all of the sudden she was on the outside of the car staring at me in what seamed to be complete shock.

"Ed—what—oh, my—ugh!" she huffed before sitting down on the ground and pouting like a six-year-old.

"Bella, do you mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?" I asked while walking over to see if she was okay. She seamed fine to me. Just slightly pissed off.

"Don't take that tone with me Edward Cullen!" okay maybe she was more then slightly pissed off.

"What the hell were you thinking? You want to go up against VICTORIA? Are you insane? She has an ARMY of NEWBORNS! NEWBORNS!! They will rip you apart in SECONDS! I mean seriously! How dumb are you?!" she was looking at me expectantly as if I was going to answer her questions.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a little sac.

"Bella what's that? What are you doing?" she was advancing on me with the powder she had in her hands.

"I can't let you go up against her. I'm sorry but I love you too much to let you get yourself killed. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to any of you. So I have to do this." She blew the dust into my face and then suddenly it was like I was tired for the first time in ninety years. She started saying things to me in a very hypnotic voice. Things about not fighting and forgetting I saw her and other crazy stuff like that. But then all of the sudden I did just that. I went to sleep and forgot I saw her completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I got some great reviews saying that they would like me to continue. Just to clear everything up, when Bella left Charlie's house she told him about being a witch. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks my lovlies**

**XOXO,**

**SKaylor95 3 3 :D**

BPOV

As I watched Edward slump to the ground I realized that what I was doing wasn't fair. I was taking away everyone's free will and their right to put their own lives in danger. But as I thought of the alternative I quickly pushed my doubts to my mind and started towards my car. While driving towards Charlie's house I checked my phone. Seventeen missed calls from Phoebe, eleven from Prue, and nine and five from Piper and Paige. I decided to jut call the manor and save myself the trouble of contacting each of my sisters individually. While fishing out my phone I had a sudden vision.

_VISION_

_I was standing in a clearing. The same clearing that the Cullen's had played baseball in. I was standing and staring off into the forest as I watched at least forty vampires emerge with bright crimson eyes. Once they spotted me they began a dead sprint. So I really couldn't see them. To defend myself I put up a sort of shield like barrier using my telekinesis power. With the constant abuse to the outside of my "barrier" caused by the newborns ramming themselves into it, I was quickly getting peeved. In an attempt to see them I froze the entire field and moved my barrier to the entire field to protect me from any intruders. One by one I unfroze each vampire, dismembering them with my telekinesis or my explosion power. Soon the field was covered in dismembered, twitching, body parts. Some were crawling towards each other in a sad attempt to put themselves back together but I would simply send the moving ones flying with a flick of my wrist. While wondering how to dispose of the body parts I felt a shove to my right shoulder and a very familiar voice say "Gocha!"_

_VISION_

Coming out of my vision with a jerk the car weaved into the wrong lane. With a gasp I quickly righted the car and kept a fast pace to Charlie's house. I finally found my phone and hit my speed-dial 5. On the second ring I heard a very pissed off Piper answer the phone.

"Oh, you are in so much trouble!" she practically screamed into the receiver.

"Oh, please chill. I told you I had to go and deal with something and that I would be gone for a couple of days." I was trying meekly to apologies without admitting that I had in fact done something wrong.

"Yes you said that you had to deal with something. Not that you were going to go and fight a shit-ton of vampires!" she was still yelling and it was starting to piss me off.

"Listen, I just had a vision and I know for a fact that I can handle the forty-some vamps coming my way. And don't even think of using the to call a lost witch spell because I already blocked myself from that one!" I was going to do this myself damn-it!! "Piper, honey, you worry too much. You're going to get wrinkles before Prue does and they you know she will never let you live that down." I was desperately trying to get her to drop the subject. I didn't want her to ask me why I was here.

And just like she could read my mind she asked "And why are you concerning yourself with vampires that are in a completely different state?"

"Um." I was _not_ going to tell her about the Cullen's. All of my sisters aren't really big fans of the Cullen's. They went through the better part of my recovery from that breakup and they still hate him for what he did to me. "You know how I was sort of friends with a pack of wolves in La Push?" hoping she'd buy it.

She did. "Yes. Are you fighting the vamps so they don't have to?" she asked

Wholly hell! She just gave me my out! "Yes! I saw that if they tried to fight them themselves that they would get killed. I couldn't have that so I decided to intervene. No biggy. I can handle a bunch of vamps. Please will you guys not look for me? I already cloaked myself but if you silly guys do find a way to find me please just stay put. I promise I'll call the second I finish off the last pesky little runt. You'll be the first to know that I made it out. Okay?" I was really trying to appease her.

"Ugh. Fine but you better call me! Or I swear to whatever the hell you believe in, I will make your life hell! You will be on demon clean-up duty for the rest of your existence!" she was mad. Okay I can handle mad Piper.

"Bye. I promise. Love you. Give my love to the rest too." I said in my best "Little sister" voice.

"Love you too. And yeah sure." She hung up after that and I sighed in relief.

Okay, now that that problem was out of the way the only thing I had left to do was go ask Charlie if I can sleep in the bed that was "Bella Swan's".

BPOV

Sighing as I awoke in "Bella Swan's" bedroom, I pushed myself up and trudged to my suitcase. I pulled out a black bustier tank top, some tight, dark-washed, skinny jeans, a leather jacket and black thigh-high boots. You could say I was going a little overboard on the whole "Vampire Slayer" look, but I figured when in Rome. Grabbing my leather jacket, I saw a note from Charlie.

Bells,

Be careful today. I know that you're a witch now and that you aren't really my daughter but just please be careful. Went up to Billy's for fishing. Don't worry, I wont mention anything if I see on of the pack.

Lots of Love,

Charlie

Penning a quick reply to Charlie saying that I was his real daughter and a thank you for not mentioning anything to the wolves I left the house. Hopping into the car I sent my sisters a quick text.

-GOING TO SLAY SOME VAMPS! WISH ME LUCK!! XOXO, B 3.

After getting some sarcastic replies from them I hit the gas—hard! Arriving where I needed to be I hopped out of the car—completely oblivious to the disaster occurring at the Cullen's house.

APOV (Alice)

I awoke in the middle of the living room. Looking around I realized that everyone was in the same predicament as me. I had absolutely no idea how three things happened. One: I had just WOKEN UP! From sleep! I can't sleep! Two: I had no idea what happened yesterday after like 11:00AM. Three: I could smell a lingering scent of Bella.

Stumbling to get up I fell backwards onto the couch. Emmett was the first to speak. "What the hell?" his loud, booming voice was an odd replacement to the completely quiet room.

"Was I just asleep?" Rosalie was asking astonished. Carlisle was helping Esme off the ground and Jasper was silently inspecting me for any injuries.

"Um, not to ignore the obvious—that we were all apparently asleep—but do any of you smell that?" I asked and everyone took a chance to sniff the air. Emmett and Rose were standing closest to the door so they smelled it first.

"Is that _Bella" _Emmett seamed hesitant to say her name.

"It can't be. I don't remember he being here yesterday. Come to think of it, I can't remember most of yesterday at all." Carlisle said with a look of wonder on his face.

"Oh good, so it's not just me." I breathed a sigh of relief and stood up with some help from Jazz. Then I heard the running and my head snapped towards the door. I counted "three, two, one" in my head and then Edward came storming into the house. He stopped dead in his tracks when he caught the scent of his lost love lingering in our entryway.

"Um, this is probably going to sound crazy, but I think I fell asleep yesterday, and I can't remember most of it and why the _hell_ do I smell Bella?" he asked looking directly at me like I had all the answers.

"Well, son. I can tell you that we are in the same predicament with the sleeping and the memory problems but I honestly can't explain why the scent of Bella is in our house." He said while placing a hand on Edward's shoulder in an act of comfort.

It was then that I got a very shocking vision.

_VISION_

_Bella was standing in the baseball clearing, in a very revealing outfit that looked more suitable for a motorbike rider, and was smiling while facing the forest. All of the sudden about forty newborn vampires emerged from the trees. _

_VISION_

"NO!" was the first thing I heard when I came back to reality. Edward was on the floor in what looked to be agony before he straitened up, said, "What the hell are we waiting for?" and zooming out the door.

BPOV

After playing out what happened in my vision to a "T", I waited for the hand to reach my shoulder. When I heard the familiar voice of my sister, Prue, say "Gocha" I turned around and glared at Prue and Piper.

"What's the harsh face for, Bells?" she said with a completely fake smile on her face. "Only Piper promised not to try and find you." She was smiling a smile at me that was so irresistible I just had to join in.

Smiling, I said "Whatever. Now you get to help me clean up."

As Piper stepped back Prue and I got to moving all of the body parts into a small mountain. Once the mountain was complete, Piper stepped forward to take Prue's place as Prue stepped back. With small little blasts, Piper and I had a raging fire going atop the now very still body parts.

Sitting on the grass next to my two eldest sisters I watched the pyre burn with a cloud of purple smoke emitting from the top. I withdrew my barrier from the edges of the clearing and prepared to watch the remnants of the evil burn before my eyes. I wasn't leaving until I knew that this nuisance was reduced to a pile of ash. Less then a second after I lifted the barrier the Cullen's came storming into view.

"Aw, crap. Knew I should of used a stronger dose," I muttered to myself before standing up to take what was coming to me. I was met with stares of astonishment before Carlisle stepped forward and uttered a single word.

EPOV

Racing to my beloved wasn't the hard part. We had gotten to the edge of the clearing only to be thrown back by an invisible force. In my attempts to get through I pushed, clawed, kicked, pulled, and rammed only to be met by the same result—no entry. In my own personal prison I watched as my angel destroyed over _forty_ newborn vampires without even touching one. First they all seemed to freeze in place. Then they unfroze one by one only to be blown apart or pulled apart by some unknown force. When every newborn was dismembered two tall girls with dark hair appeared in a cloud of smoke behind Bella. Before I could yell out a warning she turned around and yelled at them. But the taller one seemed to have a hypnotizing smile and Bella quickly forgave her for the intrusion and then proceeded to—with the help of the tall one—_move _every twitching limb of the once newborns into a pile in the center of the clearing—without using their hands! Once that was done the tall one stepped back as the shorter one stepped forward and took her place. Bella and her began causing small explosions all over the pile of vampire parts—effectively making the pile ignite. Bella and the shorter one joined the taller on the ground where they watched the pyre burn. Suddenly the barrier holding me from my angel was dropped and my family and myself shot ourselves into the clearing.

BPOV

"How?" Carlisle asked.

"Short version or long version?" I asked. The family talked it over and decided on the long version. Of course they did.

"Can you just give me one second?" I asked. Not waiting for a response I went over to Prue who, already knowing my plan, astral projected herself out of the earshot of the Cullen's. Quickly following after, I met her in front of the pathway to the cliffs at La Push.

"Should I tell them or show them?" I asked her with pleading eyes.

"Or you could not tell them anything. And you didn't tell Piper that they were here!" okay. She was mad!

"Look. I know that you guys aren't their biggest fans so I left a little bit out. I didn't want to worry you. And anyway, Phoebe is the one who really hates them. 'cause, you know, she could feel what I was feeling." I was trying to get through this really fast." I think I'll just show them and you and Piper aren't going to do ANYTHING to them!" I was using my "I'm serious" voice that she knew I rarely used. Sighing, she nodded and disappeared. I followed her again and we "woke up" back in the clearing.

Turning towards the Cullen's I asked if Alice could step forward. What I was planning on doing only worked on psychics. She eagerly stepped forward and hugged me before anything could be done. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Prue raise a hand and Piper restrain her. She whispered "I missed you" in my ear before stepping back from me and awaiting instructions.

"I need you to place your hands out, palms up, and concentrate on removing everything from your mind. Make sure that there aren't any psychic walls blocking your inner self from me." She nodded and closed her eyes. Lifting her hands she nodded once more. Signaling that she was ready. I placed my hands on hers and immediately there was glow between our palms. We rose about five feet from the ground and I closed my eyes as well. I showed her my history from the time I blew up my room to the vision from yesterday. When the visions I was showing her reached today's events I dropped back to the ground and let go of her hands. She sat there stunned for a minute and when she finally opened her eyes there were tears in them. She quickly pulled me into a hug and whispered apologies in my ear. I didn't know why she was saying sorry, but if it helped her cope with the fact that her ex-best friend was actually a witch then who was I to judge? Looking back at the Cullen's who, all except Edward, were looking astounded and confused. Edward was just as shocked as Alice was and hey I couldn't blame him, technically he has kissed a witch.

I stepped back to my sisters and prepared to depart but quickly remembered that my car and clothes were at Charlie's. With a silent "crap" to myself I told Prue and Piper to walk back to Charlie's with me.

Then out of nowhere I heard a venomous, cat-like voice say "And where do you think you are going Bella?"

**GASP! Oh! Who is it? Remember the faster you review, the faster I post!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

My first thought was "aw crap, now what?". Soon, realizing that this meant another fight and more danger my instincts kicked in. Crouching down and spinning towards the sound of the voice my eyes immediately saw a tall, cat-like figure with flame-red hair. She was smirking at me and twirling what appeared to be a dagger between her fingers. Was she really going to try and kill me with a dagger? Please. Like that could get anywhere near me before me or Prue sent it flying with even the slightest twitch of our eyes or a flick of our wrists.

Again on instinct, I sent a protective shield around the Cullen's and my sisters and sent them towards the edge the clearing. Victoria seemed to like the now even sides. I suppose with her thinking I was actually a normal, weak, little human the odds looked to be in her favor. But me knowing that it was in fact the opposite, I just smirked right back at her.

I could hear the protests of the Cullen's and my sisters behind me but I chose to ignore them. Slowly walking forward to meet her in the middle of the clearing I could see the fight go down in my head. She would throw the dagger (probably towards my heart) and I would move it before proceeding to blow her to bits. I liked this plan—a lot!

And just like that my plan played out in front of me. All except for one thing. After I saw Victoria turn into dust on the ground I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back, followed by the feeling that my abdomen was being shredded.

EPOV

It seamed to be happening in slow motion. I saw Victoria get blown to pieces and I saw the dagger get thrown off into the distance. Then I saw another vampire, a newborn, suddenly appear behind Bella. In less then a second—just barely enough time to try and warn her—the vampire was blown to bits as well, by who I could now assume was Piper. But that less then a second was enough time for him to shoot something from his hand and strait into Bella's back. Then, I watched as she collapsed to the ground and the restraints keeping me from her were dropped.

I reached her first and was met by a horrid sight. Her entire stomach was covered in blood and she was gasping for air. Carlisle was pulling things out of a medical bag that I hadn't seen him retrieve and Alice was trying desperately to see a way to save her. Her sisters were frantically trying to get to her to no avail. My family had formed a sort of wall around her—not trying to keep them away but just because we were all so frantic with worry. I assume that Prue had had enough because suddenly Jasper and Emmett were sent flying across the clearing. Prue and Piper shoved their way to Bella's side and as Piper tried to apply pressure to Bella's wound Prue started talking in whispers to her.

"Do you think you can orb?" with a head shake from Bella Prue continued, "What about Leo? Oh right he's in the underworld with Phoebe." Prue wasn't really even talking to Bella anymore, and Bella was starting to turn a sickening shade of white.

"Call Paige," Bella whispered out in a shaky voice. And instead of Prue or Piper puling out a cell phone or anything of that nature they simply called out to the sky the name "Paige". In a swirl of white lights the person whom I could only assume was Paige was now standing in the clearing too. She frantically rushed over to Bella. While silently examining Bella's wounds she told Prue to "get the leeches away". Suddenly I was being flown across the clearing like my brothers before me and Paige reached to touch Bella and Piper's shoulders. Then in another swirl of while lights I watched as the love of my life, who was still bleeding to death I might add, disappeared from the clearing and my life.

The silence that followed her departure was sickening. Not only was there a missing heartbeat, but the calming sound of her voice was gone as well. No one spoke a word. We all just stared at the bloodstained grass that was the only evidence that Bella was actually here. Unfortunately, it was also a reminder that she was somewhere in this world, hurt, and I couldn't do anything about it.

Naturally, it was Emmett who broke the silence.

"There has to be a trace here," he was adamant with his searches. He turned over every rock and plucked every blade of grass. When he came up empty-handed, as we all knew he would, he kicked a boulder into a thousand pieces and pouted.

It was clear to me that there was nothing to find. Bella was something else. She was a witch. Yes, she was human, but she was also one of the supernatural. Smiling to myself despite my current situation, I thought of all the things that Bella and I could do together. We could be a real couple now. She could keep up with my family and I hers.

_That it if she even wants you back._ My very annoying brain corrected me.

That thought alone tore the smile from my face and caused me to jerk to an upright position. I could wait at Bella's car. If she was or wasn't okay—I cringed at the thought—they would come back for the car. She wouldn't leave it just for it sit and rust in this rainy town would she? Maybe she had enough money now that the car didn't mean anything to her. Or if she's not okay, what if her family doesn't want the car because it reminds them of Bella?

I hadn't realized that I was running down the train that Bella's scent had left toward her car until I broke out onto the road. Well, it was a very Bella car. It had everything he would ever need in it. She had Withering Heights in the passenger seat and a warm looking blanket sitting in the back. Her favorite drink was sitting in the cup holder with a straw sticking out of it and cheesy snacks were in a bag on center console. Checking to see if the door was open I guess I was in luck. The door opened with a gentle tug and I quickly sat myself into the driver's seat.

The car was permeated with the scent of her. I deeply inhaled and a small smile crossed my face. Picking up her book and her blanket I brought them both up to my face and breathed them in too.

Damn, I missed her. Now that I knew what she was I couldn't think of a reason not to be near her. She was my everything and I had given that up in shear stupidity. Then again, she really couldn't defend herself then. But in all honesty, I was coming back to her before I knew she was a witch. When I got to Forks and she wasn't there I was devastated. I didn't really move for weeks, until Alice dragged me out to go hunting with her and Jasper. I really shouldn't have left her. Apparently she needed me more then I thought. The separation was as bad for her as it was for me. But hindsight is twenty-twenty. All I could do now was vow to be with her forever—if she'll take me back, that is.

PPOV (Prue)

Landing in the middle of the attic I started frantically looking for a way to help Bella.

"Paige, orb to the underworld and find Leo," I said, "no wait we don't have enough time to do that." I was so caught up in my mind that I didn't realize Bella was trying to get my attention. I turned my gaze to her pale-white face only to see her gasping for air.

"Get me the book," she said trying to point to the Book of Shadows. Piper had the book next to her head in an instant an Bella instructed her to keep turning the pages. When Piper got to the page Bella wanted Bella pushed Piper's hands away. Sighing, Bella laid her head back down and looked into Paige's eyes.

"Go find Edward," she said in a whispered tone, "Bring him here. Quickly." Before I knew what was happening Paige was gone in another orb and I glanced over to the book. The book was open to the Power Projection page. I looked at Bella startled and she gave me a weak smile.

"We've tried that before. It doesn't work." Why was she going through all this trouble for a power that didn't work? We had already decided that whoever put that in the book was mistaken about the connection you would need to use it. If the connection between us—our sisterly and charmed connection—couldn't make the powers work, there was no way that anyone else could make it work.

Paige was back in an instant with a very startled looking Edward Cullen. I shot him a glare before moving from Bella's side so that he could kneel next to her. Bella was looking at me and silently asking me to help Edward and tell him what to do. Apparently my prejudices were too much and Piper had to step in to help.

"I need you to take Bella's hand," Piper said as Edward did just that, "now hold your hand over the wound and concentrate on your connection to her." And again, Edward did just that. He closed his eyes and tried with all his might to become one with Bella. Sensing that it wasn't working, he started whispering words of love and devotion to her. The moment that Bella whispered, "Love you, too" Edward's hand started to glow in the familiar act of healing. I gasped at the magnitude of their love. It hadn't been able to work for any of us when we had tried it. And now because of a love between a couple that hadn't even been together for the longest time it was miraculously healing my baby sister.

When the wound on Bella's stomach was healed Edward just stared at her in astonishment. She was breathing regularly again, and although her eyes were still closed I was no longer worried. I pushed Edward aside and picked up my baby sister and started for the door. He caught up to me in an instant and followed me down the attic stairs to Bella's bedroom.

EPOV

Once Prue settled Bella into the bed she silently instructed me to leave the room. I motioned with my hand that I would leave after her—not in the gentlemanly fashion but because I was afraid that if I left first she wouldn't let me see Bella ever again.

"Um, thank you for helping her," she said while looking at her feet.

"No need to thank me Ms. Halliwell, I would do anything for Bella," I said honestly. I would in fast do anything for the love of my life. She meant everything to me. I couldn't lose her.

"Please, call me Prue," I could see that Prue was warming up to me.

"And you can call me Piper," the other girl from the clearing said when she came down the stairs. "And Paige just went to get Phoebe and Leo," she seemed kind of better when she mentioned Phoebe and Leo that I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at her. "If Phoebe hadn't been so adamant that Leo take her down to the underworld so that she could go on a demon killing spree then we wouldn't have almost lost Bella. You see, Leo can heal people and Bella copied that power from him but she can't heal herself, only others. And ever since Phoebe found out that her ex-boyfriend was a demon, she has been on a killing spree. I didn't mind it at first, but now it almost killed my baby sister and I will be having a talk with Phoebe when she gets home." It was clear that the entire family looked after Bella the most. She was the baby sister so I could see why that was the case but I had a feeling that Bella didn't appreciate it so much.

I had to make my intentions with Bella clear to her family. If I had my way then I would be seeing them a lot more and they would just have to deal with that.

"I just want to say thank you for taking care of Bella while I couldn't. I understand that you didn't do it for my benefit but I still want to voice how much it means to me that you care for her so. And I want to also make my intentions clear. I love Bella with all my heart and soul. She means everything to me and I couldn't imagine a world where she didn't exist. And if she will take me back I have every intension to stay with her for the rest of eternity." I finished my statement only to be engulfed by hugs from both Prue and Piper. When they pulled back they both had a look of "If you hurt her again, I will low you to bits" on their faces. Little did I know that my angel was standing mere feet from my back and had heard the entire conversation.

BPOV

I awoke groggy and disoriented. Had I dreamt it all? Did I just imagine getting shot in the stomach and being saved by Edward? I got up quietly incase anymore else was sleeping and took a quick glance at the clock on my nightstand. It read 2:25 PM. That's weird. I was supposed to be in Forks, and about to fight and army of newborn vampires. Shrugging and passing that off as a very reality-like dream I went to my closet to change into something more comfortable. I had no earthly idea why I was in a shredded black top with dark skinny jeans and thigh-high boots. Not exactly my idea of PJ's. I slipped into some cotton pajama bottoms and a tank top. When I neared my door I heard what I thought was my sister Piper introducing herself. That's weird. Did we have company? Then I heard the most beautiful voice in the entire world answer back. How in the hell was Edward here? How did he find me? Why would he try to find me? It was then that the events of the day came back to me. It hadn't been a dream. Edward had saved me from dying and I had offed about forty newborn vampires that morning. My hand shot to my abdomen in search of injury but my frantic searching was cut off when the love of my life started professing his love for me.

When he was finished I had silent tears of love flowing down my face. He really did love me. And now I could be with him for all of eternity and we could be happy together. I opened my door quietly and he whipped his head around to look into my eyes. The look we shared said enough. I forgave him for leaving and he accepted me for what I was. Life as I knew it changed in that exact moment and I was no longer being held to the earth by a gravitational pull, I was held to the earth by Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I worked really hard on this chapter so please enjoy.**

**SKaylor95 3 3 :D**

Chapter 4

BPOV

I pulled Edward into my room and gave my sisters a look that said "Stay away or I'll blow you to bits". When Edward entered my room he was practically beaming. Without any notice, he pulled me into him and held onto me for dear life. This hug could possibly rival one of Emmett's. When I was gasping for breath his arms loosened and I was able to breathe again. He seamed to just gaze at me for a long time. Just looking at me like I was the most amazing person to walk this earth. Then he crushed his lips to mine. This kiss was passionate and needy and beautiful and a lot less safe then our other kisses—which I didn't mind. When the room was spinning and his breathing and mine was ragged, we broke apart. We leaned our foreheads together and just basked in the afterglow of the best kiss ever. After all, this kiss meant more then "I love you" and "I forgive you", it meant, "we can not only get back to how we were but we can be even better".

His posture changed and he picked me up bridal style and carried me over to my bed. He began to raise the bottom of my tank top over my stomach and when I gave him a knowing look he simply flashed a crooked grin and shook his head.

"Oh, please. I'm simply making sure for myself that every single, beautiful part of you is unharmed." I sighed, closed my eyes, and laid back. This could take a very long time.

"And what gives you the qualifications to determine that I am unharmed?" I asked him playfully while he probed at my tummy.

"Well, I did go to medical school twice." He informed me with a gentle poke to my belly button. "And I wouldn't trust my beautiful Bella's health to any other person." I chuckled with him as he continued his ministrations. He checked for internal bleeding and bruising and scar tissue even though I told him that there would be none. In the end, I was right. He just didn't understand that when you get healed, it doesn't leave behind problems.

All of the sudden I felt Edward stiffen. Thinking that something was wrong I shot forward and looked around for danger. Standing in front of us was a tall man. He had dark, short hair and brown eyes. He looked nicely built and had a face-eating grin plastered to his face. When he saw our position though, the smile vanished and a look of perplexity flashed across his face.

He quickly composed himself and spoke, "Hi, my name is Coop and the Elders have sent me to help you find love."

I chuckled and fixed my shirt before looking over to Edward who had a murderous glare on. My smile vanished and I touched his arm as an act of comfort. His head whipped around to me and he saw the confusion I was in.

He leaned in and whispered, "He wasn't sent to find you love, he was sent to be your love." It was clear that he didn't like that fact. "The Elders don't want you to know that part." I stroked his face and hissed his nose before pushing his arms off of me and standing up. I squared my shoulders and turned to face "coop".

"I'm sorry, you're here for what, again?" I asked.

"I'm here to help you find love." He stated matter-of-factly. "I'm a cupid." He seamed very proud of that fact.

"Are you now?" I shook my head with a slight smile on my face before motioning to Edward. "Well you don't have to look far, I have my love right here." I smiled his face-eating and waited for his response. His entire face lit up. Okay that was not the response I was aiming for. He walked forward to embrace me and it dawned on me that Coop thought that I meant that I loved him. "Oh, no" I said while backing back towards my bed. "I meant Edward" when I said Edward, Edward stood and wrapped his arms around me protectively. Coop seemed to be at a loss for words. He was looking back and forth from me to Edward and he looked to be trying to figure out what to do.

"Um...well...that's just…um can you give me a minute?" I nodded my head and he disappeared in a pink aura and left behind only a heart. After a short while the heart left too and I sighed a huge sigh.

"Well that was interesting." I said. My voice in the quiet that was left after Coop's departure seemed out of place. Suddenly Edward burst out laughing. I looked at him strangely and he composed himself.

"Sorry, Love. But his thoughts after you rejected him," He seemed to be holding back more laughter, "that was hilarious. I mean the thoughts weren't funny but the fact that he actually thought that you would love him so completely. Wow. I was standing right there." He sighed and pulled me closer. I smiled and told him to go and talk to my sisters, as I showered and got dressed.

EPOV

Bella ushered me out of her room and into the hall so that she could get ready. It seemed that the second I left the safe quarters of her room I was bombarded by three brunettes and a redhead.

"Um, hi." I said. To say that I was a little nervous would be an understatement.

"We need to talk." They all said at once before dragging me back to the attic.

The blood stain in the middle of the floor was disturbing but I shrugged of my shudder and proceeded with the women. They brought me over to a stand with a very old-looking book nestled on it. The flipped it open and started thumbing through it.

"Oh, I'm Phoebe, by the way." One of the brunettes said. I nodded and smiled in acknowledgment. Suddenly Prue stopped the turning and pointed to a page.

"This is a Banshee," she looked at me pointedly, "Bella has turned into many a creature because of the pain that you caused her, but I'm only going to show you the necessary ones to emphasize my point." She let me read over the description of a Banshee. Ok, a pain-feeding screecher. "Now, I'm not trying to be a bitch here, I'm trying to show you that if you every hurt her again I will have Paige orb you family jewels," she glanced down, "to a far-off volcano, and you can spend the rest of eternity in purgatory." She said this all with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face but for some reason, I didn't doubt that she would do just that. "Okay. She has turned into a Mermaid, a Furry and a Wendigo. Yup is that it?" she asked Piper. Piper nodded her head and Phoebe stepped forward. Shockingly she pulled me into a hug and said a quiet "thank you" in my ear before pulling back. When she did she must have seen the confusion on my face.

"I'm and Empath. I can read people's emotions, and I can tell that you love my sister very much. Thank you for completing her." She pulled me back into a hug and the rest of Bella's sisters joined in. it was then that I realized that my family would probably be in hysterics right about now. I pulled back and looked at Paige.

"Paige, right? Can you do me a huge favor?" I asked the redhead.

"Sure…what is it?" she asked.

"Well when you got me from Bella's car I left my family in the clearing looking for the trap door that Bella used to escape. They are probably digging holes through the earth by now so if you could go get them and bring them here, that would be great." I looked at he hopefully and she smiled before disappearing into a swirl of white lights.

Moments later I saw a much bigger swirl of white lights and my family emerged looking very shaken up. It was Emmett who broke the silence.

"That was AWESOME!" he shouted, to which everyone responded by cracking up. Just the Bella came through the door.

"What's so funny?" she asked. My family's heads jerked around to look at her, and a simultaneous "Bella!" echoed throughout the room. I rushed over to her side and swooped her up into my arms. Everyone either "awed" or sighed at our embrace and Bella turned her blushing cheeks into my chest.

Then a pink heart appeared in the room and I groaned. It was the "Cupid" again. Hearing my groan. Bella turned her head and she giggled. My family looked confused as a six-foot-two dark haired mad filled out the body surrounding the heart. I gave them an "I'll fill you in later" look before turning a glare at "Coop".

"So, my love, I figured out the mistake." He said as he moved forward to embrace my Bella. With the flick of her wrist he was sent flying back into the wall.

"No, there is no mistake. I love Edward, Edward loves me. You can go and find another unsuspecting witch to force your very tall, very chipper, self onto. Ok. You can go now because I'm going to go make out with my boyfriend." Se turned to me but turned back to the "cupid" to see that he wasn't moving—simply sanding there, looking bewildered. "Ugh," she grunted. She pushed out her hand and said "Africa" before he disappeared in orbs as I had learned to call them and was gone—hopefully forever.

"So about that making out..." I said suggestively as I dipped her in my arms. I kissed her passionately, completely ignoring the audience that we had. When I heard catcalls and thought-clearings I broke away from a very flushed face.

"Wow. Didn't know that Eddie boy had it in him!" Emmett said while handing Jasper a wad of cash.

"Shut up," I said and then turned back to a still speechless Bella, "Now how about we move into another, less crowded, room?" I asked her.

She giggled at me and stroked my face. Her smooth skid momentarily distracted me and I closed my eyes and sighed. "Well as fun as that sounds, I was actually going to show you where I worked." She said.

BPOV

I was going to show Edward where I worked. Okay I could do that. You see, its not like I work at a normal job like Prue or Piper or Phoebe or Paige. No I worked at Magic School. Actually I run Magic school. I teach a few classes but mostly I'm in charge of admissions and inventory and hiring and really, really boring crap like that. Now don't get me wrong, I love my work. I meet some really cool people in the magical community there but some nights are very, very tedious—like the night that I counted the toads. Yeah. So the fun part is my classes. I teach Advanced Potion Making, Demonic Combat, and Mastering The Mental Abilities, or the "Kinesises" as the students like to call that class. Advanced Potion Making or "APM" is what it sounds like. I teach the students how to make really tough, really effective potions. In Demonic Combat I teach people how to fight Demons, plain and simple—not really. And the "Kinesises" was me helping students master powers like Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis and Hydrokenisis. Okay, because that wasn't weird at all!

I was about to orb out when I realized that there was something that I wanted to do for two of the female Cullen's.

"Okay so I want to take Edward and Alice and Rosalie, if that's okay. All of you can come along later but right now that's the only people that need to come." I said. Alice and Rosalie stepped forward and I could see Alice eying me.

"What?" I said.

She looked me up and down and said, "I'm just wondering who dressed you. You look amazing. I have to congratulate them apparently because they somehow got you to wear heals."

"Alice, please. I dressed myself. I have to look somewhat presentable for my job." I was wearing a violet bustier top with flower embroidery and some tight fitting jeans. I had on tan, sued heels and a tan crop jacket. I have to admit that when I embraced my new identity I bumped up the wardrobe. You never know if you are going to run into someone in San Francisco.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." She scoffed and turned her head. I stuck my tongue out and everyone giggled.

"Um, Bella. Not that I don't want to see your work, but its very sunny out and we're vampires." She looked at me apologetically.

"Were not going out in the sun, silly" I was joking with her and I think I saw her crack a little smile. "Okay, sisters, if you need me I will be on my cell and if Cole shows up just slice and dice and send him flying. Love you." I grabbed Edward and Alice's hands and they joined hands with Rosalie and I orbed to Magic School.

When we showed up in the main hall I saw a bunch of people stop and stare. Zola walked up to me brought me into a hug.

"I take it these aren't the vampires that you went north to kill." He said with a chuckle.

"No. This is Edward: my boyfriend; Alice: his sister and my best friend; and Rosalie: his other sister. I'm just going to get set up in the simulation booth and get started." He smiled and walked off. "That's Zola. He is an Elder and he works here. He is here when I can't be. I pretty much run this school. This is Magic School. It's a school for young people in the Magical Community who need guidance and help to form their craft." I said looking at the Cullen's. "We take people anywhere from infancy to eighteen. It has a daycare and a high school. I teach here as well as handle admissions and inventory. I have an Advanced Demonic Combat class to teach in about ten minutes but first I need to help Alice." I grabbed Alice and Edward's hands and turned to Rosalie. "Um, I cant help you until my Advanced Potion Making Class in an Hour so do you want to stay here and read?" I asked her. "We have books on anything. What do you want to look at?"

"Um, do you have a book on Magical Creatures?" she asked me shyly.

"Yeah." I flew a book across the room at her and she went to a big couch and became engrossed. "Edward, my office is three doors down on the left." I shooed him away and turned to face Alice full on.

"Okay, now stop me if I'm wrong but you have no human memories," she nodded, "okay, how would you like to get some of them back?" I asked her. Her entire face lit up and I started pulling her down the never-ending hallway.

When I reached the door I wanted I knocked. The customary wolf appeared and led us in.

"Hi Sara," **(totally just came up with a name. Don't know her actual name) **She looked up and smiled at me. "So I know that you helped Phoebe get over her obsession with Cole with a Vision Quest and I was wondering if you could do the same for my friend here." I looked at her hopefully and she smiled and gestured for Alice to sit on the fluffy pillow.

"I hope you know what you're getting into. Vision Quests are never easy to face but they get you to where you need to be every time. Just don't fight it." She gave Alice the potion and I smiled and exited. I knew that Alice was in good hands.

When I got to my office I saw Edward reading some of the huge books on my shelf. I giggled and looked over to see what he was reading. How to Kill a Demon was open in his lap and he seemed to be engrossed.

"Hey, I have to go teach the to some seniors right about bow so I'm going to need that." I told him. He smiled sheepishly and handed it to me. "I have to change my clothes now so if you would please turn around." I instructed him. He remained facing him with his eyes wide open and a smirk on his face. I decided that if he wanted to watch he could and began to take off my jeans.

When I was in my workout clothes I grabbed Edward's hand and walked out into the hall. We walked past Rosalie who had many books open in front of her and had moved to the floor in front of the couch. I chuckled and pulled Edward along to another very large door. When I pushed open the door I was greeted by a loud "Hello, Miss Halliwell" and some waves but mostly people just took their seats.

"Hello, guys. This is Edward. He's going to be observing today and everyone is going to be very polite to his, is that understood?" I unanimous "Yes" echoed through the classroom. "Okay, so we will be learning how to fight with more then one opponent today and first I'm going show you how it's done. I'll be in the simulation booth with five opponents and when it is your turn to go, remember: the Demons are simulations but the injuries you can obtain in there are very real. Be careful." I looked over to Edward, winked, and stepped into the booth.

**Sorry it's been so long but I had testing so I was very busy. I'm going to try and **get** another chapter or two up in the next two weeks because then I have finals and I wont be able to post at all. Please review and tell me what you think. And any suggestions on how to end it would be great. I love all comments so please REVIEW!**


End file.
